L'invasion des Chibi
by Mac DyE
Summary: Mon bureau fait l'objet d'une invasion particulière... Petite histoire tirée d'un dessin tout mimi!
1. Le Gouter des Chibi

_**Titre :** L'invasion des Chibi_

_**Saison :** hiver… (Bon ok je sors…)_

_**Disclaimer :** l'image dont c'est inspirée appartient à un type de Deviant Art (plus de recherches plus tard…) sinon, j'ai envoyé un commando armé à la MGM, mais i' sont toujours pas revenu, même pas avec les lunettes à Radek, alors…_

_**Personnages :** Carson, John, Rodney et Radek en mode Chibi… + moi!_

_**Résumé :** Mon bureau fait l'objet d'une invasion particulière…_

_**Note : **ce délire est tiré d'un dessin trop mimi représentant ces quatre persos en Chibi (c'est-à-dire en petit, style mangas comiques). Le dessin se trouve sur Deviant Art, et dessus Carson joue de la cornemuse! Trop chou!_

* * *

**oO° Dédiée à mon Roro **(nan pas Rodney, Romain!)**, que j'adore et qui me le rend bien. Fais attention à toi mon grand, même si je ne suis pas toujours là pour te surveiller comme avant, je m'inquiète quand même! J'suis pas tatie Dédé pour rien!** **°Oo**

* * *

.oO0°0Oo. Le Gouter des Chibi .oO0°0Oo.

J'écris tranquille sur mon pc (nan pas SUR le pc, mais dans Word, au cas où z'auriez pas compris) quand un petit bruit attire mon attention.

Dans le fouillis de mon bureau, entre la prise multiple et le brule-parfum, une ombre bouge.

Une petite tête fait son apparition, et deux p'tits yeux verts l'illuminent.

Ces yeux verts, je les connais, je les ai assez longtemps cru bleus pour savoir qui c'est.

"Sheppy?"

La petite tête se recache derrière le brule-parfum, et j'entends des petits chuchotis.

Puis un petit cri comme une souris, mais en plus grave "Je m'en fiche, j'ai faiiiim!" **(1)**

Décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passe sur mon bureau, je décale la boite rouge et retire la webcam du brule-parfum (voui, depuis quelques temps il lui sert de soutien sinon elle se casse la gueule).

Et, derrière le brule-parfum… Quatre petits corps, aussi petits que des souris.

Quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur moi, l'air pas rassurés.

"Ben… Qu'est' ce vous faites là? Sheppy? Rod? Carson? Radek?"

Silence timide, puis Carson répond de sa p'tite voix.

"Bonjour MD. Rodney à faim, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à lui donner?"

L'intéressé pousse Carson du coude en lui faisant les gros yeux.

D'abord étonnée, je me dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas les laisser mourir de faim, surtout qu'ils sont trop mimis comme ça.

Je vais à la cuisine, leur récupère un méga morceau de pain de mie avec un peu de Nutella (un Rodney sans Nutella n'est pas un bon Rodney) et revient.

Le temps de mon absence, Sheppy s'est assis sur le rebord de la prise multiple, Carson a coté de lui, et Rodney tourne en rond. Tiens, il en manque un… Mon préféré en plus!

"Ben… Où est Radek?"

"Euh… Là-bas, me montre Sheppy"

En effet, mon mini-tchèque a escaladé mon appareil numérique et entreprend de monter sur mon agenda du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Il marmonne dans sa langue.

"Radek, vient manger au lieu de faire des conneries!"

"Je veux voir ce que t'écris!" me dit-il avec sa petite voix de souris, trop mimi avec son accent.

"Hep hep hep, viens ici!"

Je l'attrape par son t-shirt (facile vu qu'il doit faire 8 cm de haut), et je le ramène à ses compagnons.

"Mais… Mais…"proteste-t-il.

"Pas de mais, c'est l'heure du gouter!"

Je pose le pain de mie et la cuillère de Nutella sur une place libre du bureau (chose rare!).

Et mes quatre minuscules Atlantes se jettent dessus.

Ils sont adorables avec leurs grands yeux colorés.

Rodney se jette sur le Nutella et repousse Radek qui en veut aussi.

"Nan, lui dit-il en lui tirant la langue, c'est rien qu'à moi!"

"Mais euh, j'en veux aussi!"

"Nan, va-t-en!"

Sheppy s'en mêle.

"Rodney, arrête un peu, c'est pas qu'à toi!"

"Si!"

"Nan, et moi aussi j'en veux!"

Le dit Roro se redresse, la bouche badigeonnée de pate au chocolat.

"Ben viens te battre! J'te laisserais pas y toucher!"

John se prépare à lui sauter dessus quand Carson s'en mele.

"Ro-Dney-Mac-Kay-et-Jo-neuh-She-pard, cessez de faire les enfants!"

Je ne peux réprimer un fou rire en l'entendant dire ça avec sa petite voix.

Du coup, ils arrêtent leurs disputes et me regardent avec de grands yeux.

"MD? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?"

J'arrive enfin à me contrôler.

"Vous… Oh lala, z'etes trop choux!"

Sourires et rougissements.

"Merci…" murmure Sheppy.

Pour la peine, Rodney a totalement oublié l'affaire du Nutella.

Radek en profite et se jette sur la cuillère.

"Arrgggh! Radeeeek! C'est MON Nutella!"

"Attends, vide pas tout, j'en veux!" dit John avant de se jeter dessus, suivi de près par le mini-écossais.

Peu après, ils en ressortent totalement couverts de Nutella.

Rodney, incorrigible gourmant, en lèche même son t-shirt.

"Aaah ben voilà! On est tout sal maintenant!" râle Carson.

"Bon, alors va falloir prendre la douche!" je réponds alors.

"Ouiiii!" font-ils tous ensemble comme des petits gamins qui attendent un nouveau jeu.

.oO0°0Oo. Fin du chapitre .oO0°0Oo.

_Prochain épisode : le bain des Chibi!_

* * *

**(1)** pour les voix et les expressions, imaginez une invasion de gamins de 3-4ans... 

_alors, c'est'y pas mimi? j'ai trouvé ça trop mignons quand j'ai vu l'image! _

_n'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite de leurs aventures!

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Charlie :** ecraser john? euhhh... (_emmene charlie à l'asile_) lol. et non t'auras ni roro ni nounours! je garde les 4! non mais!  
**Laura :** merciiiiiii! euh la suite de "je t'aime moi non plus"?... j'avoue que j'y pensais plus... j'vais m'y mettre promiiiiiiiiiiis!  
**Mimi :** la suite devrais pas tarder... si tout va bien!


	2. Le Bain des Chibi

_Suite du gouter des Chibi! Les petits spécimens vont prendre le bain!_

* * *

.oO0°0Oo. Le bain des Chibi .oO0°0Oo.

Donc, après qu'ils se soient badigeonnés de Nutella, mes minis-atlantes veulent prendre un bain.

N'ayant pas de baignoire, je fais donc couler de l'eau dans le lavabo (pas trop quand même parce qu'ils ne sont pas très grands).

Quand je reviens à mon bureau, les quatre morpions sont assis autour de ma petite statuette Hello Kitty qui bouge la tête, et ils s'amusent à la faire gigoter dans tout les sens.

"Allez les loupiots, au bain!"

Ils se relèvent et se jettent sur moi (s'ils avaient eu leur taille normale… non rien). J'embarque tout ce petit monde comme des peluches et les emmènent à la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivés sur l'étagère, John se déshabille, mais les autres…

"Heu… Tu veux pas t'en aller?" me demande mini-Rodney.

"Pourquoi?"

"Ben on est des hommes! On veut pas que tu nous voie tout nu!"

Je marmonne deux-trois mots comme quoi il est aussi chiant petit que grand.

Radek me regarde avec ses grands yeux gris, et ajoute:

"Euh, c'est vrai que c'est gênant… S'il te plaiiiiit…!"

Là je craque. Qu'il soit petit ou grand, le tchèque me fait toujours fondre…

"D'accord mais pas de bêtises!"

"Non-non" disent-ils en cœur.

Pas convaincue, je referme la porte et retourne taper mes textes.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, j'entends des éclaboussures de partout, des voix qui s'élèvent…

Il est temps d'aller voir ce que font les monstres.

J'entre dans la salle de bain. ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH…! (hum, enfin bref, un cri inhumain).

"Non, pousse toi Carson c'est ma place!"

"John, passe moi le savooon heu!"

"Mais non, arrête!!!"

"Je… Oups."

Tous les cris s'arrêtent et les regards se tournent vers moi.

Les joues rougissent.

"Euh… Humm, désolés…" me dit le mini-écossais.

La salle de bain… est tout sauf une salle de bain.

Le sol est couvert d'eau, y'a de la mousse de savon dans toute la pièce, les fringues ont été balancées un peu partout… Bref, le bordel, y'a pas d'autres mots.

Je ferme les yeux et les poings pour pas les écraser d'un coup de journal (comme l'a si bien conseillé Charlie).

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

Rester calme, surtout rester calme.

Plein de bonnes volontés, Carson est sorti du lavabo en cachant sa nudité avec un bout de savon, se rhabille vite, et commence à éponger le sol avec un gant de toilette.

Voyant faire son camarade, Radek se lève et fait pareil, suivi bientôt par John.

Seul Rodney semble scotché sur place.

"Rod?"

"Mmm… Oui?"

"Toi aussi."

"Mmm… D'accord."

Le mini-canadien se leve et va aider ses amis.

Je repars dans mon antre, fulminant.

Ils sont pires en petits qu'en grands!

Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, une petite voix à l'accent tchèque m'appelle.

"MD, viens voir, on a fini…"

J'entre dans ma salle de bain. Ah oui! C'est quand même bien plus propre!

Ils sont là, au milieu, serrés les uns aux autres, Rodney un peu en arrière pour pas se faire taper, au cas où…

"C'est très bien! Allez venez!"

Ils sourient et se précipitent dans mes bras.

C'est alors que John a une idée.

"Hey, on pourrait partir à l'aventure!"

"Avec Laly dans les parages, vous n'irez nulle part sauf dans son estomac les gars!"

Laly est ma petite maouss, un chat de gouttière de sexe féminin, svelte comme tout, et une très bonne chasseuse.

"Ah, ben tout compte fait…"

Je les redépose sur le bureau et continue mon travail.

Fatigués, ils finissent par s'endormir comme des bébés souris, lovés les uns contre les autres, bercés par la musique.

.oO0°0Oo. Fin du Chapitre .oO0°0Oo.

_Prochain épisode : les Chibi et le matelas pneumatique_

_

* * *

_

_Bon, si vous voulez la suite, faut reviewer! _

_Plus y'aura de reviews, plus y'aura de suites! lol

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Mimi :** comment ça du chantage? meuh nooooon voyons... °_niark niark_°  
**Charlie :** oui LE journal!(lol)... non, tu ne viendras pas chercher Roro et Nounours, et non tu n'emmene pas ton chat pour bouffer John! (grrrr)  
**Syla :** ah quand même il était temps! tu veux mini-John? ben viens le chercher! XD


	3. Les Chibi et Le Matelas Pneumatique

_Bon, à la demande très (trop? lol) pressante de **Atch'** et de** Mimi**, voilà la suite... Euh, au fait **Atch'**, y'a pit'être possibilité de créer un Chibi Ronon... Je vais y réfléchir... _

_**Note :** **Syla**, quand tu liras ENFIN cette fic... Il sera trop tard, niark niark... °regard très méchant°... ah merde, tu viens que me dire que ça y est... ouf!_

* * *

.oO0°0Oo. Les Chibi et le Matelas Pneumatique .oO0°0Oo.

Au bout d'une heure de gros dodo (le bain ça creuse mais ça endort aussi!), les p'tits Chibi finissent par se réveiller.

John se redresse, frotte ses petits yeux, et regarde autour de lui.

Puis il me voit et fait un grand sourire (style mangas) et dit "Saluuuuuut!".

Le mini-canadien se met à râler.

"Joooohn, je veux dormir, arrête de parler…"

Carson lui saute dessus

"Ah, non, c'est l'heure, debout debout!"

Radek se tort de rire. Rodney, pas content, lui crie dessus.

"Et toi le même pas canadien, pourquoi tu rigoles? Tu veux te battre, hein, hein?"

"Hop-hop-hop, les garçons, ça suffit! Rodney ne parles pas comme ça!"

Le mini-scientifique me regarde, l'air pas content.

"Mais… Mais…"

"Allez, calme-toi! Vous devriez profiter que Laly soit dehors pour vous promener un peu!"

Le regard de John s'éclaire immédiatement.

"Ouiiii! A l'aventure!"

Ils se relèvent tout les quatre et lèvent les bras en guise de victoire (sur quoi, on en sait rien…).

"Ouaiiiis, tous a l'assaut!"

Je les prends et les dépose au sol.

"Allez, zou, filez!"

Mini-Carson, tout content, cours droit devant…voit pas le pied de la chaise métallique et s'éclate au sol.

"Ouiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!" pleure-t-il, "A bobooooooo!"

Rodney, n'aimant pas voir ses amis souffrir, se précipite et lui fait un petit bisou (°°smouch°°).

John et Radek font pareil.

"Alors, demande Rodney, c'est des bisous magiques?"

"Vouiiii!" sourit l'écossais miniature.

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever, et ils partirent en exploration.

Soudain, se dressait devant eux une graaaaaaande montagne, euh, pas très dure en fait.

"MD! C'est quoiiiiiiiiiiii?" me crie Radek.

"Un matelas pneumatique…" (Ben oui, mon bureau sert de chambre d'amis, enfin non en fait c'est la deuxième chambre qui me sert de bureau, et comme on n'a pas encore de lit… Voilà.)

Les quatre petits monstres observent le matelas, se demandant comment ils pourraient faire.

"On l'escalade?" propose mini-John.

"Ok."

Cependant, un matelas pneumatique c'est déjà la galère quand on fait 1m65, alors quand on fait 8 cm…!

Ils décident alors de sauter pour s'accrocher et se hisser…

John y arrive presque, les trois autres se vautrent…

"Mais, euh, râle le mini-colonel, j'en ai marre, je veux monter!"

Rodney, en digne mini-génie, a une idée.

"On vase faire une échelle humaine! Les plus forts en dessous et les plus faibles au dessus…"

Manque de peau pour lui, le plus costaud… Ben c'est lui.

Du coup, la pyramide humaine s'organise comme tel : Rodney en bas, portant Carson, qui porte John, qui porte Radek (pour l'ordre entre Carson et John ça a discuté sec, mais bon…)

Radek arrive en haut, se jette sur le matelas en riant, puis il aide John à monter, puis Carson, puis Rodney.

"Waaaaaah! Fait Rodney. C'est vachement grand!"

"Youpi!!!"

Et les monstres se jettent sur le matelas, s'amusant à rebondir, tombant, etc.…

Mais… Un autre monstre rode.

Laly est rentrée de sa promenade (ben oui il neige elle a froid…) et compte bien venir s'allonger à sa place habituelle (c'est-à-dire entre le radiateur et le matelas).

Elle entre dans la pièce et vois des petits trucs qui sautent partout.

Elle s'approche et son instinct de chat demande "Souris? Pas souris?"

Les monstres ne l'ont pas vue et continuent à jouer…Jusqu'à ce que Radek la voit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Là!"

Ils se tournent et voient le félin qui s'approche encore.

Terrorisés, les Chibi se serrent les uns contre les autres en claquant des dents, John courageusement placé devant.

Laly, curieuse, s'arrête et observe le tas bizarre de trucs qui bougent. "Non, pense-t-elle, c'est po des souris… C'est quoi alors? Ça se mange?" (Et oui, c'est une grande bouffeuse malgré sa forme olympique…)

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air de dire "je peux?"

"Nan, Laly, laisse les!"

Elle détourne alors la tête, déçue, et va dans le placard voir si elle peut taper la sieste.

Les Chibi se calment, mais Radek se met à pleurer tellement il a eu peur. John le prend dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais lui aussi a la larme à l'œil (non, pas l'alarme, la lar-meuh)

Du coup, je viens les récupérer tout les quatre et les repose sur le bureau.

"Bon, ça va être l'heure du diner… Si on allait manger?"

"Youpiiiiiii!" font-ils tous en cœur.

.oO0°0Oo. Fin du Chapitre .oO0°0Oo.

_Prochain épisode : Le Repas des Chibi._

_

* * *

_

_Bon, maintenant que les casse-pieds (sous entendu les trois follasses) qui veulent la suite reviewent... _

_ça se dit ça? lol...

* * *

Special Reviews! _

**A la folasse :** ah ah! **Syla** tu t'es demasqué toute seule à force de dire "la suiteuh"!! °_ptdr_°  
**Mimi :** eh oui, t'es une des folasses, tout a fait! Ronon coincé dans une boite de gateaux? O.o ... je sais pas si Atch' va être d'accord(lol)  
**Charlie :** pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que John se fasse bouffer? °_cours après charlie_° mais revieeeeens! la suite des "amours interdits"? ce soir si j'ai le temps... **-.-;**

**Atch' : **où ça une troisième folasse? mais oui, tu va l'avoir ton chibi-Ronon, rooohh. pas d'accord pour les gateaux...?... euh...

**Mimi :** ... tu vois j't'avais dit qu'elle apprecierait pas! lool


	4. Le Repas des Chibi

_Quatrième épisode, désolée du retard, mais y'a trois psychopateuses qui me prennent tout mon temps (entre MSN, les RPG et les fics débiles, c'est du 26h/24...). Bon, Atch', après ce chapitre, tu arretes de raler, il est là ton Chibi-Ronon! Non mais, pas vrai celle-là!_ **-.-;**

* * *

.oO0°0Oo. Le Repas des Chibi .oO0°0Oo.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, il faut faire à manger aux monstres.

Je vais à la cuisine et fouille dans le frigo. Hum. Les fins de mois c'est vraiment la galère.

Bon, quatre bâtonnets de surimi, des carottes râpées, un peu de purée.

BRING BADA BOOM!!

Kezzkécé? Kezzkimoncassé?

Je me précipite dans la chambre.

Put°°° de bord°° de mer°°…!!!!!! Mon bol que j'avais laissé là!

Les Chibi se sont planqués derrière l'écran.

" JOHN! RADEK! RODNEY! CARSON!! VENEZ-LA!!"

Ils sortent timidement, les larmes aux yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel???"

Silence apeuré.

Puis John entreprend d'expliquer.

"Ben, c'est moi qu'a poussé Rodney, qu'à poussé Radek, qu'à pas fait exprès de pousser Carson…"

Gmrblgrumpf… Je vais les tabasser à coup de clavier (_dédicace à Syla, lol_).

"Bon, allez, je ramasserais plus tard. Venez là, on va manger…"

Je les attrape et les emmène au salon.

Posé sur le fauteuil, mon homme regarde de travers mes Chibi…

"Quoi?"

"C'est quoi ça?"

"Mes Chibi! Rodney, Radek, Carson et John!"

"Mouais, grogne-t-il, encore tes gars de Stargate…"

"Hé, le grand blond, laisse-là tranquille!" Crie Rodney

"Ouais, d'abord!" ajoute Radek

"Espèce de vilain!" dit John

"Méchant!" s'empresse de grogner Carson.

Du coup, mon chéri, vexé, va se servir un whisky-coca (_oui parce qu'en plus c'est un arsouille, lol_)

Alors que les terreurs mangent tranquillement sur le fauteuil… Un bruit suspect se fait entendre.

Kezzkécé'enkorr???

Je m'approche du placard. Quelque chose bouge dans les paquets de chocos.

Je prends le premier paquet, regarde dedans…

"RONON?????"

"Grumpf…" me répond le Chibi-Ronon en croisant les bras.

Je le sors de son paquet (qui est désormais vide…). Il est couvert de miettes.

"…a faim…" grogne-t-il.

"Allez, viens là…"

Je l'emmène sur le canapé, où les quatre autres restent bouche bées.

"Ronon? Toi aussi t'es là?"

"Grumphh… Carottes râpées…"

John lui passe des carottes, qu'il dévore sans pitié.

Une fois qu'ils ont finis, Carson, Ronon et Rodney crient "Desseeeeeeeeerts!!!"

Euh…

"Yaourt à la vanille, ça vous va?"

"Pas de barres au chocolat?" demande Rodney, l'air abattu.

"Non. Que du chocolat noir."

Ronon redresse la tête, les yeux brillants.

"…grummpf, chocolat!..."

Je soupire et récupère une plaque de chocolat noir.

"Tenez!"

"Ouaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiis!!!"

Ils se jettent littéralement dessus.

En moins d'une minute trente, la plaquette de chocolat est décédée.

Carson s'approche de moi et demande: "On peut aller jouer dans la neige?"

Je regarde dehors.

"Non, il fait nuit. Demain matin, d'accord?"

"Youpiiiiiiiiii!" crient-ils en sautant partout.

"Grummpfff…" marmonne mon homme. Tiens Ronon l'a contaminé lui aussi…

.oO0°0Oo. Fin du Chapitre .oO0°0Oo.

_Prochain épisode: Les Chibi Dans La Neige_

_

* * *

_

_Voilààààààààà!! Contente la Atch'? Bon, parce que je l'ai faite pour toi celle-là, hein..._

_Bien, petit chantage : en échange de quelques tout petits reviews (ou même de grands) vous aurez un chapitre 5... Hihi _**;-)**_ °rire sadique°_


End file.
